ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Pardonner
'Pardonner '(パルドネ Parudone), also known as 'Pardone, '''is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” dôji seated below Ultimo. Appearance He has dark hair, styled in an A-line bob haircut, and two large rounded visors frames on either side of his head. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a kimono, with sleeves that seem to be tucked into his gauntlets, and a sashinuki hakama, that blouses outwards near the ankles. A large apron, tied three times at the back, obscures the majority of his form and is embellished with the images of three simple butterflies or moths placed centrally near the apron's base. Outwardly, only his two large gauntlets belie the fact that he isn’t human. In Chapter 10 to Chapter 12, he loses the large apron concealing his form, adopting a far more typical appearance among the dôji. The hakama covering his legs also alters to the more standard variant, gaining the common sash and descending piece of fabric, which depicts an emblem reminiscent of a butterfly's or moth's four wings, and a small dark shirt similar to Ultimo's covers his chest. In the past, Pardonner dressed as a dark, standard soldier uniform as his masters participated in a war as doctors. In the 21st Century, a human form Pardonner dressed in sailor-style outfit to fit his master, Kiyose Matsumoto, rich lifestyle. Personality Being the embodiment of patience, not only does Pardonner possess the highly enduring quality befitting his virtue within the Six Perfections, he also has an incredibly forgiving nature. Pardonner willing to heal anyone he can, even healed Jun Titibu on Rune Kodaira's request, despite knowing he's the enemy. However, this forgiveness does not exactly equate to Pardonner's manners, as he is often displayed as being disrespectful and cold to others, signified by a both rude and abrasive attitude, especially in regards to Yamato Agari. At Yamato's first glance, he was shown to be reluctant in believing that Pardonner was one of the good dōji. Pardonner is one of the more serious and stoical of the dôji, not showing any signs of enthusiasm, and even during a battle the most emotion he displays is a scowl. Relationships Koun Shakujii A doctor from the 21st century, who had been the master of Pardonner since his first master, Kiyose, died in a war years ago. Pardonner had a very high respect for him and shows he by patiently listening to Shakujii chastise Pardonner after he openly insults Yamato. Pardonner knew Shakujii even before he become his master due to Kiyose worked alongside him in the past, and he even calls Shakujii "Shakujii-sensei". When Shakujii was fatally stabbed by Vice, Pardonner was in such shock he couldn't counter-attack against Vice when he attacked him next. Yamato Agari Like other members of The Good Dôji Club, Pardonner seems to dislike Yamato, and is openly rude and critical of him. Some examples are when he tells Yamato "Shut your mouth and show me that arm" when he was complaining, and frequently calls Yamato a "dimwit" or an "idiot". He seems to have little patience for Yamato, and is the quickest to degrade him even in a happy situation. Kiyose Matsumoto In the past, Pardonner was given to Kiyose by Roger Dunstan when she was a medical student. He assisted her in a war with his healing ability as she was a doctor. As a cover, Pardonner posed as her "weak, lean little brother", but when Kiyose died, Pardonner moved on to Shakujii. After the death of Shakujii, Pardonner choose Kiyose as his new master, who was also his master long ago. In the 21st Century, Pardonner is, at best, very nonchalant towards her. However, Pardonner reminds faithful, listens to her requests, and stays by her side. Abilities As Pardonner is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Corporeal Control Pardonner's Noh Power allows him to heal even the most severe of injuries of whoever he wishes, restoring a person back to full health. Currently it is unknown what exact method he uses to achieve such results but the technique has been proven to be extremely effective, quickly regenerating a bone-deep cut that Yamato receives. Pardonner also possesses a developed form of X-ray vision, allowing him to easily observe the condition of any individual's bones and tissue, further aiding his healing capacities. It is also effective against fatal injuries which people would otherwise die from. Unfortunately this Noh Power cannot bring the dead back to life as it only affects physical injuries and cannot reactivate the body. Quotes *(To Yamato) ''Did you get it, idiot? *(About Yamato losing to Rune)"It was quite the exact opposite of what I had expected..." *(To Yamato, about Iruma's death) "I have no reason to lie to you." Trivia *Pardonner's emblem on his sash, visor ,and his abilities are associated with Butterflies, as Butterflies are a symbol of regeneration of the soul. *Pardonner states to have witness the death of Shin Ekoda's past life, Ekobo, back in the 12th century. *Both of the names used for him, Pardone and Pardonner, are the French words for "forgive". *The kanji used for the word "Nin'niku", featured within his name in Japanese, is literally one of the six perfections of Buddhism relating directly to the perfection of Patience. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji